La Naissance d'un Amour - POV Peeta durant les 74e Hunger Games
by Hunger-Games-Love-Story
Summary: Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la tête de Peeta Mellark lorsque sa fille du feu se porte volontaire pour sa petite sœur lors de la moisson des 74e Hunger Games, la forçant de partir à l'autre bout du pays pour risquer sa vie ? Il aurait préféré être à ses côtés dans cette horrible arène plutôt que de regarder ces effroyables images dans le confort de chez lui... OS


_**Coucou ! **_

_**Je pense à cet OS depuis un petit moment, voulant me mettre dans la peau de notre cher Peeta. Cette histoire se base sur ma fanfiction La Naissance d'un Amour, donc elle va se dérouler lors des 74e Hunger Games, alors que Katniss et Enrick ont été moissonnés pour cette édition des Jeux. Puisque dans la série originale, le point de vu est toujours celui de Katniss, il m'a été plutôt difficile d'écrire les pensées de notre garçon des pains, donc j'espère grandement ne pas vous décevoir et respecter de mon mieux la personnalité de Peeta !**_

* * *

><p>Je lance un regard attristé autour de moi, contemplant tous ces enfants aux visages contorsionnés par la peur et par l'appréhension, tous âgés entre douze et dix-huit ans, dont je fais malheureusement parti. Nous sommes tous réunis en face du hall de justice, les épaules voûtées, espérant égoïstement qu'une autre personne que nous-même soit moissonnée. Lorsque je pense que deux d'entre nous seront envoyés à l'abattoir d'ici peu, laissant des familles en deuil derrière et des amis en peine, la nausée me monte immédiatement à la gorge. À chaque année, c'est de pire en pire puisque je réalise un peu plus à quel point cette dictature est une chose horrible et cruelle. J'aimerais bien comprendre les gens du Capitole, je voudrais me mettre dans leur peau et essayer de savoir qu'est-ce qui les plaît tant dans ces Hunger Games annuelles, pourquoi ils aiment aussi fortement voir des jeunes s'entre-tuer pour sauver leur propre tête. Ne réalisent-ils donc pas à quel point cet événement est tragique pour chacun d'entre nous, les pauvres gens des Districts ? Que leur façon de conserver la «paix» dans notre pays est une technique des plus sadiques ? Probablement pas, car nous en sommes maintenant rendu à soixante-quatorze années de massacre, causant des centaines de morts, des milliers de larmes et de cœurs brisés, tout ça pour leur propre intérêt. Notre monde me semble si injuste.<p>

Le plus terrible dans tout ça, c'est de voir des gens dans mes âges se transformer sous les yeux attentifs de Panem en entier, se transformer en quelque chose qu'ils ne sont pas et qu'ils n'auraient jamais été si ça n'avait pas été de ces Hunger Games. Lorsque j'écoute les diffusions, année après année, c'est avec horreur que je constate la dégradation des tributs ; la petite étincelle d'humanité qui était présente dans leurs iris disparaît au fil des jours. La plupart ne réalisent même pas ce qu'ils sont en train de faire, le désir de rentrer chez eux pour revoir leurs proches bien trop fort pour qu'ils puissent avoir la moindre compassion pour les meurtres qu'ils accomplissent. Si je suis moissonné - que ce soit aujourd'hui, l'année prochaine ou dans deux ans- , je me fais la promesse de rester moi-même durant mes derniers jours de vie. Je ne voudrais certainement pas devenir le monstre en quoi le Capitole souhaite me changer. Je ne suis pas en train de dire que les anciens tributs n'ont pas essayé de conserver l'humain qu'ils pouvaient être avant d'être envoyés brusquement dans l'arène, je souhaite simplement faire tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas seulement être un pion dans leurs Jeux, pour leur prouver qu'ils n'ont pas un contrôle complet sur moi. Bien sûr, je ne crois pas qu'il y a bien des gens qui abandonneraient leur chance de s'en sortir vivant pour pouvoir garder leur humanité durant ces quelques semaines, et c'est une chose que je peux comprendre, si j'avais une raison pour laquelle me battre, comme la majorité d'entre eux. Mais je n'en ai pas.

Cette dernière pensée fait soudainement apparaître le visage de Katniss dans mon esprit ; je me battrais pour elle si c'est ce qu'elle voulait, si nous étions actuellement ensemble, ou même de simples amis, je le ferais seulement pour la rendre heureuse, parce que c'est ce qui me tient le plus à cœur, son bonheur. Malheureusement, je crains que mon sort ne lui dérange guère, et cette vérité est terriblement pathétique, étant donné que je continus à m'en faire pour elle tandis qu'elle ne m'a jamais porté la moindre attention. Il m'est complètement impossible de la faire disparaître de mon esprit, même si je le souhaitais...

Je la cherche inconsciemment dans cette foule de filles, dont aucune ne me fait autant d'effet qu'_elle_. Je souhaite par dessus tout voir son beau visage, espérant ainsi me donner un peu plus de courage, un peu plus d'espoir en ce moment si terrifiant, qui fait trembler mes pauvres mains que je me dépêche d'enfouir dans mes poches de pantalon. J'air peur de me faire appeler, car je sais que je n'en ressortirais pas vivant, je ne peux pas me le cacher, mais j'ai encore plus peur que _son_ nom le soit. J'ignore ce que je ferais.

Je la trouve plutôt rapidement, ses cheveux chocolats et son teint olive sortant du lot, étant entourée de blondes de la Ville. La plupart ont déjà les yeux rouge de larmes, dont certaines se tiennent fermement les unes contre les autres. _Elle_, au contraire, est seule au monde, personne n'est là pour la serrer dans ses bras ou pour la rassurer. Je ne suis pas surpris de voir que le blanc de ses yeux est toujours intact, jamais je ne l'ai vu pleuré, même dans les moments les plus difficiles de sa vie, elle n'a en aucun cas montré ses faiblesses, et c'est assez impressionnant considérant le fait qu'elle a vécu des choses épouvantables. Son nom doit se trouver de nombreuse fois dans cette boule de verre que je déteste un peu plus à chaque fois que je la fixe du regard. Je suis convaincue qu'elle a pris plusieurs Tesserae au fil des années, et cette pensée effrayante me donne froid dans le dos. Je refuse de la voir partir, je refuse de la voir mourir alors que je resterais impuissant devant mon écran de télévision, je refuse qu'elle meurt en ignorant à quel point je puisse l'aimer...

Une voix d'homme, transportée par le micro qu'il tient devant lui, me fait légèrement sursauter et m'oblige à lui porter un minimum de mon attention.

Lorsque le maire Undersee récite son discours habituel, le même à chaque année, je ne peux empêcher mon regard de se diriger en _sa_ direction encore une fois. Je la vois se retourner vers le groupe des garçons un peu plus vieux, et je suis loin d'être étonné de constater que ses yeux orages se sont arrêtés sur Gale Hawthorne. Qu'est-ce que je donnerais pour être à sa place en cet instant ! Pouvoir profiter de son minuscule sourire, dont je sais qu'il serait réalisé pour moi et moi seul. J'aurais aimé pouvoir la rassurer par mes propres moyens, lui dire que tout va bien aller, qu'elle n'a pas à s'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, et que tout ça sera bientôt du passé, mais bien sûr, je n'ai pas cette chance. Je dois au lieu supporter un autre le faire à ma place. Si au moins j'étais en mesure de faire les premiers pas vers elle, mais étant le faible que je suis, je crains que jamais je n'aurai la force d'aller la voir. De plus, les rumeurs disent que les deux inséparables de la Veine sont en couple, même si je refuse d'y croire, je ne suis pas le genre de garçon à vouloir briser une relation amoureuse pour mon intérêt personnel, au cas où les bavardages à leur sujet soient bel et bien fondés. C'est tout de même étrange que je ne les ai jamais vu s'embrasser, ou même se tenir par la main. Donc je me dis que si je n'ai pas droit à une preuve concrète, je me résigne de penser qu'ils puissent partager une histoire d'amour. C'est plutôt égoïste d'espérer qu'ils ne soient que des amis alors que je n'ai jamais eu le courage d'aller lui parler, mais je n'y peux rien.

Une autre voix, suraiguë cette fois-ci, me fait soudainement sortir de mes pensées, ce qui m'oblige à me concentrer de nouveau sur la scène sur laquelle les deux futurs tributs se trouveront dans quelques minutes.

- **Les dames d'abord**, s'exclame notre hôtesse avec cet accent qui agace toute l'assemblé, tandis que son ensemble rose fuchsia me donne envie de vomir.

Elle enfouit sa main dans la boule de verre, mélangeant les bouts de papier avec des gestes affreusement lents, tandis qu'un silence de plomb s'abat sur le lieu, où seuls quelques pleurs résonnent faiblement dans l'air, créant une ambiance d'enterrement. Je veux simplement que ce moment se termine au plus vite pour que je sois sûr que Katniss soit en sécurité chez elle, loin de ce cauchemar qu'est les Jeux de la faim. J'essais de vider ma tête, ne voulant pas l'imaginer, aussi forte peut-elle être, en compagnie de 23 tributs voulant éperdument sa mort.

Quand le nom de Primrose Everdeen se fait appeler, mon soulagement ne dure qu'un millième de seconde, le temps que ça me prend pour réaliser l'horreur de la situation, que cet être si fragile est sa petite sœur. La jeune fille de douze ans s'avance vers le milieu de la foule, son menton commençant à trembloter presque imperceptiblement. Les autres lui créent un chemin sur son passage, la laissant passer avec un regard mi-soulagé, mi-frustré. Des râles se répandent ; personne n'aime que d'aussi jeunes tributs soient moissonnés, pourtant, ce que je ressens en ce moment est bien plus que de la frustration dû à son bas âge. Primrose a toujours été la chose à laquelle Katniss tient le plus en ce monde, ce qui veut donc dire qu'elle est dévastée face à cette annonce. Je me rappelle de la petite, venant timidement à la boulangerie pour échanger du fromage de chèvre avec mon père, qui a toujours été très généreux avec les deux filles Everdeen. Parfois, lorsque j'étais certain que ma mère était occupée dans l'autre pièce, je prenais un ou deux biscuits et allais les lui donner. Elle me regardait alors avec cet immense sourire émerveillé face à cet sucrerie et me remerciait de cette voix emplie de gratitude. Jamais plus elle n'aura ces yeux pétillants ou ce beau sourire, et ces affirmations me donnent mal au ventre.

Soudainement, la chose la plus improbable se produit : sa grande sœur se faufile jusqu'à elle, poussant les Pacificateurs au passage, et en se portant finalement volontaire avec cette air si déterminé que je lui connais trop bien. Je retiens ma respiration et ferme les yeux fortement pendant quelques secondes, espérant que ce à quoi je viens d'assister n'est que simples illusions. Mais lorsque mes paupières s'ouvrent précautionneusement, je l'aperçois le dos bien droit au milieu de la foule, et je sais que tout ça est malheureusement bel est bien réel. Qu'est-ce que je croyais, qu'elle allait laisser Primrose se faire abattre aussi facilement ? Les cris de cette dernière font leur chemin jusqu'à mes oreilles, ajoutant une touche encore plus tragique à la scène. Mon rythme cardiaque augmente à une vitesse folle alors que notre hôtesse l'invite à monter sur scène, Gale allant chercher la petite blonde avec un air accablé.

Étrangement, je me sens mal pour lui, peut importe à quel point je peux être jaloux de la relation qu'il partage avec Katniss, ses yeux peinés me prouvent qu'il tient réellement à elle, et c'est triste de le voir aussi impuissant que moi face à la situation. Tout ce que je réussis à entendre à présent n'est qu'un bourdonnement incessant, tandis qu'elle répond aux questions d'Effie avec détachement. Comment fait-elle pour rester de marbre après tout ce qu'il vient de se passer ? C'est à ce moment que je remarque que quelques mains se sont levées, affichant fièrement le signe d'au revoir, d'admiration, digne du District 12. Je m'empresse de faire de même avec le cœur serré, voulant lui montrer à tout prix mon support, malgré le fait qu'elle ignore que je souhaite si désespérément qu'elle revienne saine et sauve. Elle se mord légèrement la lèvre inférieure avant de reprendre un visage impassible, cette même expression qu'elle arbore pour la plupart du temps.

Par la suite, un garçon de la Veine, Enrick, âgé de seulement 14 ans, se fait tiré. Je n'ai même pas le temps de m'inquiéter de mon propre sort que le nom du jeune garçon se fait prononcer par Effie. Je suis incapable d'être soulagé du fait que je gagne une année de plus à mon existence, la douleur face à la perte de la personne à laquelle je tiens le plus étant bien trop présente dans ma poitrine pour me réjouir de quoi que ce soit. Je ne prend même pas la peine de le regarder, bien trop concentré à ne pas manquer une seule seconde du peu de temps qu'il me reste à voir Katniss encore en chair et en os. Tout se passe tellement vite, bien trop vite. Je voudrais l'admirer pendant des heures encore, pour pouvoir mémoriser chaque trait de son visage. J'aurais tout donner pour que je puisse monter sur scène et la serrer fortement contre moi et lui dire des mots doux, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Et même si ça l'était, elle me prendrait pour un vrai fou, et peut-être que je le suis, au fond.

Lorsqu'ils disparaissent tous les deux dans le hall de justice, la boule dans ma gorge augmente de diamètre, alors que je doute grandement que ce soit la dernière fois que je la reverrai. La place commence à se vider rapidement, les enfants allant rejoindre leurs parents, soulagés que leurs progénitures soient sortis indemnes d'une autre moisson. Je bouscule plusieurs personne alors que je souhaite sortir d'ici le plus vite possible et m'enfermer dans ma chambre, le seul endroit qui va me permettre de laisser aller ma peine.

Je suis complètement perdu dans un autre monde, n'étant même pas en mesure d'entendre Delly qui m'appelle au loin. Je remarque sa présence seulement lorsqu'elle arrive à mes côtés, posant une main qui se veut réconfortante contre mon bras. Quand mes yeux se posent sur elle, je suis surpris de ma vision soudainement embrouillée, me prouvant ainsi que les larmes commencent à faire surface. Je grogne intérieurement, furieux de ne pas être réussi à les retenir encore un petit moment.

- **Peeta... Je... je suis désolée de ce qui vient d'arriver !**, souffle-t-elle en scellant son regard attristé avec le miens.

- **J'ai... j'ai besoin d'être seul, d'accord ?**, lui répondis-je faiblement alors que ma voix brisée me paraît inconnue.

J'essais de lui faire un petit sourire, mais cette tentative a sûrement plus l'air d'une grimace que d'autre chose. Elle me laisse aller à contre-cœur, mais elle sait que tout ce que j'ai besoin en cet instant est un peu de solitude. Tout ce que je me souviens par la suite, est que je me trouve dans mon lit, ignorant comment j'ai bien pu faire pour m'y rendre. J'ai dû avoir l'air d'un parfait idiot devant tout le monde, mais je m'en moque. La seule chose à laquelle je suis capable de penser est ses yeux orages, inertes, qui fixent la foule pour une dernière fois. Si elle revient au District 12 en vie, ce regard ne sera probablement plus jamais le même, toutes les horreurs qu'elle aura vécues jusque-là transparaîtront dans ses iris de ce gris si mystérieux. Et ce, seulement si elle s'en sort vivante... Je sais qu'elle est forte, qu'elle est rusée et capable de se servir d'un arc d'une manière impressionnante, mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'être tout à fait affolé à l'idée de la voir se battre pour sa survie, encore une fois, mais de façon bien plus violente que ce qu'elle a dû affronter jusqu'à maintenant.

J'ignore combien de temps je reste ainsi ; couché sur le ventre, la tête enfoui dans mes bras encore tremblants, mais je ne me résigne pas à me lever et à devoir affronter le monde. J'ai besoin de laisser sortir ma rage, ma tristesse, je m'efforce tout de même de faire le moins de bruits possible alors que de lamentables sanglot font agiter ma poitrine. Je ne souhaite surtout pas entendre les propos de mes frères, ou encore pire, ceux de ma mère. Je me sens si faible et j'en ai honte, parce que je suis convaincue que _elle_, elle garde son sang froid malgré tout.

Après un long moment, j'entends trois petits coups retentir, et je suis soulagé que mon corps se soit vidé de toutes ses larmes. J'ai probablement les yeux tout bouffis, mais je ne peux rien y faire. La voix de mon père se fait entendre de l'autre côté du mur, me demandant gentiment d'ouvrir la porte. Je me lève péniblement et obéit à sa requête. Il me fixe en m'échangeant un regard compréhensif alors que je le laisse entrer, refermant derrière lui. Il m'empoigne l'épaule avant de me rapprocher pour m'étreindre. Il reste silencieux, mais je suis parfaitement en mesure de ressentir le message qu'il me transmet ; il s'excuse que ça ait pu arriver.

- **Je suis allé la voir**, me dit-il doucement après une longue minute tandis que je m'éloigne de lui avec un air d'incompréhension total. **Je lui ai promis qu'on allait bien s'occuper de sa famille pendant son absence, que sa sœur ne va pas manquer de nourriture.**

**- Papa...**, est la seule chose que je suis capable de prononcer, pourtant, je sais qu'il a compris à quel point je lui suis reconnaissant pour ce qu'il a pu faire, je n'aurais pas pu demander un meilleur père.

- **J'ai fait promettre à tes frères de ne pas t'embêter. Tant qu'à ta mère, c'est une autre histoire...**

- **Merci**, chuchotais-je en abaissant la tête, sachant pertinemment qu'elle sera sur mon dos durant un bon moment.

- **Sache que je suis là si tu en as besoin. Je t'aime fiston**, me murmure-t-il en me donnant un baiser sur le front, me faisant sentir comme si je n'avais pas plus que cinq ans, mais appréciant comme jamais son affection.

- **Je t'aime aussi**, dis-je en un soupire.

Il quitte ma chambre en me lançant un dernier sourire, dont j'essais de répondre du mieux que je peux. Je me laisse tomber brusquement sur mon matelas, fixant le plafond pendant un bon nombre de temps, me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien faire dans ce train qui l'emmène si loin de moi. Le pire est arrivé et j'ignore comment je vais faire pour surmonter ça. C'est dans ce genres de moments que je souhaiterais ressembler un peu plus à Katniss, me montrer fort même si au fond, je souffre mentalement.

Alors que mon esprit s'affole et que mes pensées ne cessent de se bousculer furieusement dans ma tête, la voix de Yannis, le plus jeune de mes deux grands frères, se fait entendre faiblement.

- **Peet', la rediffusion des moissons va bientôt commencer**, m'annonce-t-il d'un ton doux que j'ai si peu souvent entendu de sa part.

- **J'arrive.**

Je fixe mon visage dans le miroir accroché à mon mur, vérifiant si mon image est aussi affreuse que je le pense, et je constate après un soupire que c'est bien le cas. Je m'essuie les joues avec soin, bien qu'elles ne sont plus mouillées, il y reste encore des traces de larmes séchées qui sont toujours présentes sur ma peau. Par chance, mes yeux sont bien moins enflés que tout à l'heure, le problème c'est que j'ai l'air incroyablement fatigué avec cette mine contrite que je suis incapable d'effacer de mon visage. Je soupire bruyamment pour une millième fois avant de me résigner à descendre rejoindre ma famille au salon. Nous ne sommes pas nombreux à posséder une télévision dans le District 12, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me réjouir d'être plus fortuné que certain, mais cette fois, c'est quelque chose qui me soulage, car je ne serai pas obligé d'être entouré de gens en regardant la plupart des émissions. Nous devrons nous rendre sur la grand-place seulement pour les événements plus importants, comme le défilé, les interviews ou bien la finale des Jeux. Je vais m'asseoir sur le sofa, aux côtés de mes deux frères. Je sens leur regard du coin de l'œil, ce qui me met extrêmement mal à l'aise, mais ils ne disent pas un mot. J'entends un immense soupire provenant de ma mère, et c'est facile de deviner qu'elle est exaspérée de me voir dans cet état lamentable, surtout pour une fille de la Veine.

- **Que nous sommes chanceux cette année, deux tributs de la Veine pour nous représenter ! Pff, on va avoir l'air de quoi devant tout le pays ?**, s'écrit-elle d'un ton dégoûté, tandis que j'essais de me concentrer sur l'écran pour ne pas entendre ses propos qui, je l'avoue, me font encore plus mal que l'une de ses nombreuses gifles.

Jamais je n'avais accordé autant d'attention aux moissons auparavant, principalement celles des autres Districts. Je tente d'évaluer chacun des tributs, pour ensuite les comparer à Katniss, me demandant lesquels peuvent être une menace pour elle. Je me sens terriblement coupable de souhaiter le décès de tous ces jeunes gens, mais c'est la seule manière qui va lui permette de revenir saine et sauve au 12, et c'est tout ce que j'espère. Je ne serais jamais en mesure de supporter les images de sa mort, ça c'est certain. De plus, je ne pourrais pas encaisser le fait de ne jamais avoir eu la chance de lui avouer tout l'amour que je lui porte depuis plus de dix ans. Ce serait une vraie torture.

Lorsqu'il vient le temps de la rediffusion de notre District, ma mâchoire se serre fortement, je pourrais presque croire que mes dents vont exploser face à la pression que je leur inflige, ce qui serait presque une bonne chose dans ma condition ; la douleur physique me permettrait peut-être d'oublier la douleur psychologique, qui me ronge littéralement de l'intérieur. Une minuscule vague de soulagement m'envahit quand les présentateurs annoncent que Katniss sera probablement une rivale importante lors de ces Jeux. Les tributs qui se portent volontaires sont habituellement pourvus d'un courage extraordinaire, ce qui est toujours bien utile dans l'arène. J'espère au moins que sa touche de bravoure face à sa sœur réussira à toucher le public du Capitole et qu'elle pourra ainsi être récompensée d'une bonne quantité de sponsors. Si nous accumulons cela à ses talents de chasseuse, elle pourrait peut-être avoir une chance.

Par contre, la chance n'a jamais été avec elle. Il me faut seulement espérer que le sort lui soit favorable pour une fois, car je ne peux concevoir le contraire.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà mon tout premier OS ! Alors qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé ? Je l'ai écris il y a déjà un petit moment et j'hésitais avant de le publier... Donc soyez indulgente, s'il vous plaît !<strong>_

_**Bisous à tous :)**_


End file.
